


远足旅行

by quarkocean



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quarkocean/pseuds/quarkocean
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo & Yamashita Tomohisa





	远足旅行

如何去忘记，  
那是我们最好的时光。

一切起因是场微不足道的争吵。

吵得很凶，但很给足对方面子，一句狠话也没说。

然后、两人都全盘否定了关于过去的所有。

其中更有相伴走过十二年这一重量级事实，却好像连存在感都称不上。对于两人的对峙没有任何缓和作用，被无视在一旁。

很平静的，甚至连冒粗口的力气也省下了，大男子主义的亮埋下头，不一会又抬起来，说道，

“分手吧。”

眼眶里略微夹带着潮湿，山下很想捧着亮的脸仔细的看看，可是他知道这已经是不可能的事了，又或者眼眶湿润的，只是他自己而已。

对亮的请求，他无话可说。

那，再见。

亮和山下几乎是同时背过身的，这证明他们之间的默契已经无人能比拟，说出口的话不收回，与其说谁也没有后悔的意思，不如解释成两只都像是要面子的小兽罢了。

只一个借口，或许就能让他们回心转意，和好如初。

刚刚失恋的山下回到宿舍，u君和他打招呼也没回应。

“你怎么了啦，被甩了？”

“嗯。”

“啊？！nani？”

原本打算开玩笑的u没想到山下是这般诚实，要换作平时一定是相互吐嘈了，看来这次的恋情终结给了他不少刺激。

“你甩了亮？亮把你甩了？”

“厄……算是吧。”

这是哪门子算法，yamap你给我说清楚！u君的火气也上来了，山下心情低沉的时候得问一句答一句，扭捏的要死，小亮和他在一起十二年了，怎么可能不习惯而拌嘴呢，这么一想，u君更加糊涂了。

山下并没有哭，只是像被‘鬼压床’一般，沉浸在半小时前和亮的最后时刻，身体钉在了椅子上，动弹不了。微微抽噎后，恢复了情绪。

“没事吧。”

“嗯……我很好……很好。”

“怎么说也是明治的高材生，不会就这样消沉下去吧。”U君继续添油加醋般刺激着山下，他猛然记得刚刚学完的一句中国古语，“那个……什么天涯何处无芳草？”

“你说够了没。”山下头脑清晰，假装生气地瞪了u一眼。起身走到日历边，从今天算起，还剩下半个月的休假，仿佛是特地为了他治疗伤痛而预留的。

“U…我想去旅行。”

“旅行？”u君一下子没听懂山下的意思，只是看着他拿出那个用旧的背包，往里面塞一样样日常生活用品。

言出必行的小子！u君口中默默念道，不加阻止，山下决定的事谁都劝不了。

我想再去看看我们一起去过的地方。

去看最后一眼。

u君愣了一下，忽然明白山下的心情是多么复杂。

最先到达的，也是两人曾经去过最远的城市——札幌。按理说大冬天该往暖和的地方走，可是亮反其道而行，就带着山下来到这里，结果当年的雪特别的大，躲在农家的屋子里不敢出来，把暖气开足，手却依然在颤抖。索性裹着被子睡觉比较划算，于是两人争抢起棉被来，四只脚在厚重的被子下踢打来去，也不知道什么时候累了，就枕着他的手臂睡着了，一点都不觉得冷。

早已清扫了厚雪的街道依然如故，但山下再也找不到那户接待他们的农家，也无法再说那一声感谢，就好像再也无法对亮说的那一句话。山下一个人走在过去曾路过的街头，背包的分量他全无知觉，只是觉得心头好重，原以为可以忘记的事物，是那么难以从脑中消除干净。

并未在此久留，甚至没有过夜。乘了夜班机就会到了自己的故乡。

千叶。

记得很认真地向家人介绍锦户亮，起头的句子是‘他是我十二年的同学’，连妹妹都说哥哥是在介绍女朋友啊，有必要么？

有必要么。

有必要。

因为亮对自己真的很重要啊，山下清楚他对他，并不是用普通朋友的心情，想必那个时候的对方也抱着一样的心情，在餐桌下忍不住偷偷握住彼此的手的那一刻，山下满心希望那就是永远，时间定格就好，却来不及意识这是多么天真的梦。

为了不让妹妹误会，在家留宿时，山下还是睡在以前的卧室，让亮住在客人用的房间。可到了午夜，山下想着想着就睡不着，偷偷下床后到阳台看海景散散心，没料到亮和着单衣也在。

“亮？”

“呵呵，原来你也……”

相视一笑，聪明的两人没有把话点穿，保持着距离默默地站在窗口，忘了好久。突然亮抓起了山下的手腕，浓烈的吻随即附上，只是限于所处的环境不允许两人乱来罢了。那快要窒息的吻持续了很长的一段时间，他才舍得放下手。

不分开了？

我们不要再分开了。

在太阳从地平线醒来之前，两人乖乖的会到各自的房间，谁也没惊动到他人。尽管一夜未眠，山下感觉不到一丝疲惫，甚至似乎被注入了更多的力量，等待着能和亮呆在一起。

带他去看了海，由于天气的关系，不能裸足在水中嬉戏。亮倒不怎么在乎。光是抱着山下的肩就足够了，时间总是流逝的很快，仿佛刚坐下就天黑了，海水也涨潮了。

那个时候的他们不知许下了多少誓言。

谁又能提前遇见未来呢？

山下并没有在这片伤心地驻足许久，休息了一夜。在入住的宾馆里，他挑了一间能看到海的房间，要是万一失眠了，就看看大海。

出人意料的是，那一晚，山下睡得特别沉，仿佛坠入了深海，再无任何知觉。但过去的回忆并未以此而被忘记，只是被反复记忆，使自己愈加痛苦而已。

醒来时注意到手机里存着几条未接的电话，全是u君打来的，收到的简讯也全是他的嘘寒问暖，顺便问及了行踪。回复的时候，山下赌气的想说你去问那个叫锦户亮的男人啊，保准他带你追到这里来，心里是那么想的，可是输入的简讯，山下依然用了严谨的句子，和亮短讯来去的时候也是，有时还被亮拜托用轻松一点的语气。

擦去了原来写的一大段话，山下重复摁了健，简单的一句‘下一站是京都。’便合上手机，山下躺在沙发上无法停止思考，u会把自己的事告诉亮吗？而亮又真的会去那个地方吗？胡思乱想一番后，山下坐起来揉了揉乱掉的发型，用一句‘都是分手的人了’打消了一切可能的无聊想法。

不需要赶时间，所以选择了乘列车前往京都，另一个埋藏着的原因是，大一时亮也是这么偷偷带自己逃学，不假思索的跳上了去京都的火车。

窗外的风景不断流转，却和三四年前并未有所不同，唯一异样之处是那个该是他坐的位置，现在被充当行李角色的旧背包所代替。

说不难过才是虚伪。

山下想去的是一座不起眼的小神宫，专供人祈福的，茂密树林的背后，无数的许愿牌挂着，这次山下就是重新去看看当时和亮一起写的愿望。

不知道他还记不记得，反正自己是不记得了，切切切谁指望那个家伙记得。山下轻易的否定。

后来神宫在北面又开设了一个入口，这样就不用费时间绕远路进来了，人性化的增设。可是不知怎的，山下突然怀念起和亮午后慢慢踱步来神宫的时光了。

只会回首往事的家伙是呆子！

这是亮说的，用来形容山下就格外合适。

三四年后，许愿牌自然是增加了许多，挂满着的许愿牌无非写着几个类型的祝福语，‘学业有成啦’‘百年好和啊’云云，恋人的也居多，当时就考虑到这一点的山下特意在旁边做了记号。

‘69.’

没有比这更好更简洁的暗号了，凭着这个，山下在树荫下翻找到了牌子，尽管压在后面，还是被小心的保护着。只是签字笔的字迹长时间在空气的暴露下，淡淡的退色，即便是模糊不堪，山下还是能背出那一段话，那是他和亮唯一不可以与他人分享的秘密。

都过去了。

心里的另一个声音总在这时提醒自己。

半恍惚的走出神宫，正当想着下一站将停留在何处时，妹妹的电话打破了这一切。

“昨天签证都办好了，一直联系不到你，哥你怎么啦……”

“我？……一次旅行而已。”

“行李也不用收拾了，mama已经帮你准备好了，抵达当地就会一起寄来的。”

“这么快啊……”

“什么？”莉奈试图听清他说的话。

“不，没什么。”

“那，机票就快递到你那儿好不好？”

“嗯……旅馆的地址是…….”

连山下都没想到出国的事情那么快就敲定下了，他以为至少在这次远足后才会有回应。他一直想着怎么和亮好好的解释，恐怕今后也没有机会。

加急快递在几小时后送来，后天的班机，九点，16E座。他注视着机票，眼睛里渗出了落寞。

宿舍那边就拜托u吧，没几样重要的东西，仿佛总能随时随地的离开，无关紧要的书和其他的东西就送给别的室友好了，山下不介意u会擅作主张全给了亮。

不能和他们好好道别真是遗憾。

反复拿着机票看了好几遍，真正意识到这并不是梦，是真实。山下给u君打了一通电话，向他说明一切。

“什么时候的航班？”

“后天。”

“诶”

U深深的吃惊道，不过很快调整情绪说，

“放心吧，你就安心到那里去念书吧。”

“谢谢你，u.”

除了这句话，山下不知他还能说什么。他也不期待，被告知自己即将离开这个国度的亮是否会像电影结局一样，拼命冲到机场去拦住他。

人类的理想主义总是离现实太遥远。

但如果是亮挽留，或许自己就真的会留下来，哪里都不去。

然而，这千分之一的几率，连小孩子都理解的意义，用不着复杂的概率论计算，山下心知肚明。默默暗示自己睡个好觉，在未来漫长的时间洪流中，忘记过去的所有。

不知道秋天是否属于旅游淡季，机场来往的乘客不算太多，安检的程序也很简单，提前三小时到达看来只有浪费时间的份。山下背着那只旧背包，在候机厅找了一个安静的座位，想好好的休息下。

不知什么时候，人潮忽然涌了起来，身边的座位一个一个被占满，人声的嘈杂使山下不得不睁开眼睛。

正在这时，从人群中传来一声熟悉的呼唤，他想他一辈子都忘不了了。

“山下！”

但是山下没有转过头，那是幻觉不是么，狠下心要分手的他只不过没有从那时摆脱而已。

“山下！”

这一次更加真切，亮的呼吸近了。

是他。

山下回过头去，亮，在人群的尽头，似乎一直在奔跑，吃力的扶着墙壁喘气休息。

但他的视线一寸也未偏移，径直注视着他。

“你怎么来了？”

亮却没有回答他的问题，晃了晃手中方才买的机票说道，

“要走，就一起走吧。我可不准你这么不声不响就离开……”

“.…..”

再抬起头来，亮已经站在山下的面前，细心的擦去他眼角的泪水，

“把那天的事都忘掉好吗？或者，就当它不存在。”

间接的道歉，亮不好意思的说道。

“只是……你不要就这样离开我……

好吗？”

他主动牵起了他的手，非常冰冷，可也非常温暖，足以融化当时瞬间凝在心坎上的不愉快。山下的旧背包掉落在地，先前的灰色情绪随着亮的话一同散去，他又该说什么才好，这十二年来的一切话语失去了力量。他唯一能做的，不过是，牢牢抓紧对方的手，然后，不管遇到什么，都不会再放开。

他知道，他可以为眼前的这个男人放弃一切，而这个男人也会为自己付出一切。

候机厅里的广播反复着航班即将起飞的消息，不断重复着FR5789航班最后一位旅客——山下智久，请他尽快登机。

然而亮一路牵着山下的手，不去管周围人的目光向远处的出口走去。

“小亮，我不走了。”

“我和你一起回去。”

END  
2008-9-5


End file.
